A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers (e.g., trading smart routers)) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of the present disclosure, among a wide range of users.
Typically, electronic devices, such as ATMs, are controlled by electronic commands. Such electronic devices may often have unsecured communication interfaces that are susceptible to attacks, such as, but not limited to, fraudulent device commands, man-in-the-middle attacks and replay attacks.